


What If

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first contrelamontre challange that I've attempted. Sliding Doors - written in 59 minutes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> The first contrelamontre challange that I've attempted. Sliding Doors - written in 59 minutes.

He sat in the waiting room for an eternity. There was no one else there. Was that a good thing, or was that a bad thing? If he didn't get the part... wouldn't they have just called?

They liked him. He had a good chance of getting the part. He was right for the character. His acting was just mature enough to be really believable.

He recited every line his agent had drilled into him.

"Mr. Monaghan..." A young woman stepped out of the office. "Mr. Jackson is ready for you now." She smiled at him. His paranoid mind wondered if she knew or not. Was that a hint of pity in her eyes?

He stepped into the office, feeling like his legs were about to drop out from underneath him. He'd never been so nervous over an audition before. But it wasn't just an audition, he reminded himself. The audition had been all right. The callbacks were worse. And knowing that he was in the final cut, that he was so close - that was what made the difference. When he walked out of this office, he would either be on his way up, or right back where he started from.

The short little man with the bushy beard grinned. "Well, Dominic - we won't keep you long."

Peter paused. "You've got the part."

And Dominic Monaghan's life changed forever.

_seven months_

"Billy. Please." Dom had never begged anyone like this in his life before. But he was frustrated, he was tired, and he'd long ago discarded any scrap of pride or dignity that he might have had.

"I can't." Billy's eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to fill his lungs with enough oxygen to steady his breathing. "I told you. I can't."

"Why the fuck not? You want to. I know you do." He was on the verge of tears, because he wanted so badly, needed so terribly. "You kissed me. You liked it."

"I know I did, Dom. But I told you. I can't. Not with you. Not now."

"When, then? After the movie? After filming? Tell me."

And Billy leaned forward, until his forehead touched Dom's, keeping his eyes clenched. He couldn't bear to look at Dom in this condition, so vulnerable, raw emotion bubbling near the surface. "I'm sorry." Billy whispered.

"I love you."

Billy let his lips rest against Dom's, no pressure - just the light touching, the tickle of breath and the taste of each other. "I know. I'm sorry."

Billy stood up and walked away.

 

 

 

**part two**

 

 

He sat in the waiting room for an eternity. There was no one else there. Was that a good thing, or was that a bad thing? If he didn't get the part... wouldn't they have just called?

They liked him. He had a good chance of getting the part. He was right for the character. His acting was just mature enough to be really believable.

He recited every line his agent had drilled into him.

"Mr. Monaghan..." A young woman stepped out of the office. "Mr. Jackson is ready for you now." She smiled at him. His paranoid mind wondered if she knew or not. Was that a hint of pity in her eyes?

He stepped into the office, feeling like his legs were about to drop out from underneath him. He'd never been so nervous over an audition before. But it wasn't just an audition, he reminded himself. The audition had been all right. The callbacks were worse. And knowing that he was in the final cut, that he was so close - that was what made the difference. When he walked out of this office, he would either be on his way up, or right back where he started from.

The short little man with the bushy beard grinned. "Well, Dominic - we won't keep you long."

Peter paused. "You were our second choice. There were just too many wonderful actors. I'm sorry. "

And Dominic Monaghan's life stayed the same.

_seven months_

"What's your name again?" Billy muttered, kicking at the sheet that had because tangled up in his legs.

"Wanker." Dom laughed and pressed a sloppy kiss onto Billy's neck. He would have aimed higher, but he didn't quite have the energy to do much more than lift his head that few centimeters.

"Tom? Ron? Don?" There was a stupid grin on his face that refused to go away.

"Didn't have much of a problem remembering my name a few minutes ago. The neighbors probably won't be able to forget it any time soon, either."

"How long are you going to be in Australia? I think I might have to kidnap you and take you back home. You're addictive."

"Mmm. Dunno. I'm an out of work actor. My schedule is pretty flexible. How long will you be here?"

"A week from Tuesday. Then I have to go back to New Zealand... duty calls."

Dom had the vague thought of asking Billy exactly what he did for a living, but he filed it away for later. Surely they would work a full conversation in sometime between bouts of wild, hot sex. Or maybe not.

He'd known Billy Boyd for less than a day. What was between them had been instantaneous. But it was more than just a physical attraction. They'd spent most of the day laughing, talking, about everything under the sun and nothing at all in general. And when the day came to an end, they hadn't wanted to let it go - all it took was three small words to make it last forever - "don't leave yet" - and Dom hadn't and here they were, hearts pounding and blood racing.

"Billy..." Dom whispered. He felt Billy's hand on his arm, rubbing. It felt suddenly intimate. He wondered later if that was what prompted him to say, "I think I'll fall in love with you."

Billy's head tipped back against the pillow and he chuckled. "I don't think I'd mind that at all."

_extra scene:_

The airport was crowded. More than crowded. It was packed. Dom could hard breathe, there were so many people pushing around him and into him, nudging him out of their way, mumbling curses and glaring. 

Who had told him that this would be such a good idea? He'd been to Australia before - sure, the beaches were lovely, but he didn't really need a vacation. Vacation from what? A couple of auditions a week, hours of quality time with the telly. 

His flight didn't leave for another hour and a half. Even by airport standards, he was early. He headed for the bar, not seeing much of an alternative. It was slightly less crowded, and he found a vacant stool near the wall. 

"Hello, there." A chipper young thing in a black shirt and jeans hopped up beside him. His eyes met Dom's, and there was a faint recognition somewhere in the back of his mind, but he didn't think to link the attractive boy sitting beside him with pale skinned geek from the cheesy horror flick he'd seen a few weeks before.

"Hi." Dom offered, dryly. 

"What's your name?"

"Dominic." 

"Well, Dominic, nice to meet you. I'm Elijah." A pause, waiting for... something. Then he continued. "My friend over there, the one in the blue shirt, he thinks you're cute." Dom took a look over his shoulder at where the boy was pointing. A wiry little man in a dark blue shirt had his back to them, talking to someone. "His name is Billy. He's a great guy. You should go talk to him."

"Looks like he's already talking to someone." Dom said, not feeling particularly interested in striking up a conversation with a complete stranger. 

Elijah caught the eye of the man talking to Billy, who winked and then walked away. "This was Orli's idea." He giggled, sounding very much like the American punk that he was.

Billy turned a bit, seeking out a familiar face, then disappeared from Dom's line of view. "We're on our way to Australia for a holiday. Is that where you're headed?"

Dom shrugged. "Maybe." 

"Lijah. There you are." The lyrical voice fell over Dom like a blanket. 

Their eyes met, and Dom felt something slide into place. "Billy! Meet Dominic, my new friend." 

Billy grinned and held out his hand. "You can call me Dom." 

"I'll do that." 

"Hey, I think Orli's calling me - keep my seat for me, okay, Billy?" And Elijah was off. 

"Well." Billy said, suddenly looking quite uncomfortable. "I don't know what Elijah said to you, but-"

"He didn't say anything." Dom smiled. "Well, nothing too bad. Just that I should talk to you. He seems like a pretty smart guy."

"He has his moments." 

There was a brief moment of silence, as if they were each trying to figure themselves and the situation out. Dom's eyes met Billy and there must have been something encouraging there, because- "Can I buy you a drink?" 

Dom's hand brushed against Billy's.

"I'd love one."


End file.
